zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blahbumian/My old ZT e-mails
So, I've been in the Zimmer Twins Community for over 10 years, which means obviously, I have very old cringey e-mails of me raging to the Mods and being immature! It's shocking I've never said anything about them, because they are hilarious! So today I'm going to share some with you! So, let us begin. Note; My first username on ZT was 09787. Sent: Sunday, September 7, 2008 5:30pm To: info@zimmertwins.ca Subject: Feedback Laywer dj`s not nice 09787 sent a message using the contact form at http://www.zimmertwins.ca/contact. Please suspend the account called"Lawyer dj"!He`s mean! This is what the Mods responded on September 12, 2008; Hi there, Please flag any inappropriate behaviour that you see on the site. We will deal with it as it happens. If replying to this email, please be sure to include all previous emails in your reply. thank you, the zimmer twins website editor Sent: Saturday, November 22, 2008 7:21am To: info@zimmertwins.ca Subject: Feedback wally660 is bothering me! blah_09787 sent a message using the contact form at http://www.zimmertwins.ca/contact. Wally 660 is bothering me a LOT.He cannot understand that he is not in my contest and he keeps pretending that he IS in my contest.I would like you to send him an Email that says:"Dear wally660,you are not in blah_09787`s contest!" And if he still does not listn,please delete his account! Thank you! Lol, I look like such an idiot in this one. I can't believe I actually wasted the Mods' time with this nonesense. :P Even more shocking is that they actually replied to this e-mail. Here's what they said; Hi there, This is a public website, and as such there cannot be any exclusive clubs. All members are free to do what they want to do. Please do not bully other members as this goes against the rules. If replying to this email, please be sure to include all previous emails in your reply. thank you, the zimmer twins website editor Now, the next one is the most interesting. You're going to really enjoy this. On January 11, 2009, the Mods sent me this e-mail about one of my movies that were flagged; Received: Sunday, January 11, 2009, 9:50 PM Hi blah_09787. This is the Zimmer Twins site editor here. One of the movies or comments you made on our site is not appropriate for kids. Please keep the themes friendly, otherwise we will have to suspend your account. Movie/Comment: ZOTAL ZRAMA LIFESTYLE Please see our code of conduct if you have any questions. http://www.zimmertwins.ca/about/conduct You will not believe what I responded; Sent: Sunday, January 11, 2009 10:51pm To: info@zimmertwins.ca Subject: Re: zimmertwins.ca warning Can you just tell me the name of the person who did this? I am NOT kidding. This is 100% serious, lol. :P What did I think I was going to do, track down the person who flagged the movie or something? Maybe I meant I wanted the username or something, but what would that do? I was such a stupid kid. I can't believe what the Mods were thinking when they had to deal with me, lol. Here's what they responded; Hi there, This movie was picked up by our automatic computer filters for using bad language. If replying to this email, please be sure to include all previous emails in your reply. thank you, the zimmer twins website editor Now, for some reason, I'm very skeptical about whether the Mods actually had automatic filters for bad language. Back in early 2008 I made a movie with the word 'hell' and it wasn't flagged or anything. It remained on the site until its closing in 2010. Maybe the filters didn't consider the word 'hell' a swear word, but still... it's a little fishy. I'll share one more with you guys today. This is not an e-mail that I sent to the Mods, but an e-mail they sent to me about a movie that was flagged; Hi blahbummer. This is the Zimmer Twins site editor here. One of the movies or comments contained insulting or threatening language. Threatening or bullying other members is very serious and not allowed on the site. Please keep the themes friendly, otherwise we will have to suspend your account. Movie/Comment: Stormsux (node/899701) Please see our code of conduct if you have any questions. http://www.zimmertwins.ca/about/conduct The reason why this one is interesting because the movie is called 'Stormsux'. Back in 2010 when there were constant riots on www.zimmertwins.ca, I had constant immature arguments with Stormrox. I addressed him as 'Stormsux'. I think I got this from another user who didn't like Stormrox, lol. :P This is all I will share for today, but I've got plenty more of these. Tell me if you want me to share them. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts